Un Nuevo Comienzo
by KurisutyTheHero
Summary: Desde que su mejor amigo desapareció de la noche a la mañana sin decir nada, Alfred a estado triste lamentándose aunque ya lo supero por dentro aun se siente traicionado. llegara el ida en que vuelva a verlo? que le diría? que haría?. Pero de algo esta seguro, el debió tener una buena razón y hará lo que sea para saber lo que paso. [USUK]


Él aún estaba dolido por su antiguo querido amigo: aquel que lo acompañó en tantas penas y noches en vela con animadas pijamadas; con quien compartieron profundos y delicados secretos. Para él, como ven, no es algo de lo que se pueda sobreponer fácilmente, aunque intentara miles de veces mensajearlo por miles de maneras posibles, aunque siendo un niño muchas de ellas eran muy irrealistas.

A lo largo de los años decidió que, si algún día volvía a verlo, lo encararía firmemente por haberlo abandonado sin decir una mísera palabra y ¿perdonarlo?, eso lo vería según la marcha y la respuesta de su ex-best friend.

Por el momento pensó en hacer más amistades, aunque fue duro terminó reemplazándolo por alguien parecido a él sin darse cuenta, pero ¿qué esperaban? se complementaban muy bien así que tenía cierto sentido. Le costó un poco y al comienzo no paraban de preguntarse el paradero de su antiguo amigo y eso llegó a aburrirle, al parecer tenía la pinta del amigo despechado por lo cual comenzaron a esparcirse rumores como: "Bueno, al parecer no eran tan amigos", "¿Qué le habrá hecho?" "Parece que se lo comió la tierra de la nada", "De seguro eran maleantes errantes" "¡No, de seguro decidió por fin unirse al circo para que todos contemplaran sus cejas!" u "Ojalá vuelva para ver su acto".

Alfred, como se llama nuestro protagonista, en esos momentos no paraba de callarlos o amenazando a los que hablaban mal de él y creaban ideas tergiversadas sobre el circo, él claro le hacia esas bromas a su amigo, pero no podían ser reales o ¿sí?

 **Presente**

—Hey, Matty ¿estás listo? —gritó Alfred subiendo energéticamente por las escaleras algo tambaleantes.

—Claro, pero ¿por qué de la nada me invitas a tu casa del árbol? —Matthew lo miraba intrigado mientras se agarraba como podía. Él no era tan rápido y ágil, además de eso le tenía miedo a las alturas, por eso no había insistido en usarla antes.

—Porque eres mi amigo, ¿no? —y efectivamente, ahí estaba el reemplazo, suena mal pero técnicamente lo era y formaba parte del conocimiento de todos, pero estaban bien con eso por el momento.

—Sí, pero desde que se fue —se detuvo por unos segundos para después recomponerse—... Arthur, no dejabas a nadie subir

—Lo sé... Pero creo que esa casa necesita alegría y que vengamos a usarla más seguido no hace ningún daño —se defendió con una vaga excusa.

—¿Por eso la renovación? —Interrogó interesado Matthew, ya que él planeaba ser arquitecto.

—Exactamente, así prácticas para tu carrera —Alfred sabía muy bien los sueños de Mathew y no les era indiferente, claro que lo apoyaba buscando formas para que se desenvolviera en ello, adema también necesitaba un lugar para estar a solas y leer sus comics/estudiar sin ser perturbados.

—Sé que planeas Al, y esta vez no hare todo el trabajo solo por esa excusa —dijo por fin poniéndose de píe en la infraestructura.

—¡Hey, la otra vez te divertiste! —no le costaba nada convencer a los demás, aunque Matty ya le había pillado la maña.

El tímido Matt no pudo más que negar con la cabeza y comenzar a reírse mientras limpiaban y quitaban cada poster, hojas caídas y removían el polvo acumulado por los años. Demoraron una hora, pero estaban satisfechos con la limpieza y empezarían las mejoras, pero un descanso no le viene mal a ninguno de los dos.

—Al, habías mencionado que este año no te harán una fiesta de cumpleaños —comento Matthew bebiendo un vaso de limonada que la madre del dueño de la casita les había traído hace rato.

—¡Es cierto!, este año planeamos hacer un viaje para conmemorar mi cambio a un adulto, 18 años y como dijo mi madre, iremos al condado de Kittson y practicaré como pescar, así que traeré una buena presa si los convenzo en parar unos días en el condado de Lake of Wood.

—No es mala idea, deberían ir en primer lugar para allá —decía recostándose en la madera vieja.

—Lo sé, pero quieren reforzar vínculos también por si me voy a estudiar lejos más adelante.

Así acabaron la tarde con pláticas sobre sus planes de vacaciones y como le adelantarían su regalo en forma de viaje y los detalles de lo que estudiarían. Además, Alfred también le pidió que cuidara de su mascota mientras no estaba.

—Estoy seguro que traeré una asombrosa historia que contarte —sentencio Alfred antes de despedirse de su compañero de clases e ir a su casa a preparar sus maletas para el siguiente día.

 **A La Mañana Siguiente**

—Alfie, cariño, apresúrate ya vamos saliendo —dijo su madre introduciendo las últimas maletas suyas mientras pensaba como le haría para meter las de su hijo cual juego de Tetris.

—¡sí, mom, ya voy bajando! —Alfred gritó mientras bajaba las escaleras apresuradamente perdiendo una que otra rueda de su maleta y con su mochila en el hombro—. Debía esperar a que se cargase por completo mi cámara.

Cuando estuvieron listo encendieron el carro en dirección hacia su primera parada ya dejando: ST. Louis. Después entraron en Koochiching cantando y vitoreando.

—¿A dónde vamos? ¡A Pine Island State Forest! ¿Cuál es el mejor estado? ¡Minnesota! —canturrearon todo el camino mientras veían en magnífico paisaje.

Al llegar a su destino no podían dejar de admirar el esplendoroso bosque que tenían a su alrededor. Para su fortuna acamparon un par de días disfrutando de las maravillas de la naturaleza y Alfred pensaba "no está de más una vez respirar aire fresco ¿no?"

El tiempo pasó volando y Alfred se dio cuenta de ésto cuando ya debían avanzar al condado de Lake of the Woods. Al llegar sus estómagos les gruñían pidiendo alimento, sin decir más decidieron parar en un restaurante que según los amables lugareños que se dignaron a darles indicaciones era el mejor se localizaba a unas calles más adelante del centro de la ciudad. Entraron al llamado The Four Seasons, tenía una fachada con una mezcla universal con banderas de países y decoraciones diferentes a lo habituado, aunque se denotaba un predominio inglés y ruso. No se hicieron de rogar y pidieron una mesa en la cual sin un segundo de retraso se acercó el camarero a atenderlos.

Ya sentados en una mesa junto a la ventana el americano con desesperación tomó la cartilla y comenzó a revisarla con mucho detenimiento, como lo había supuesto todo tenía nombres elegantes o en otro idioma, así que él amigo opto por lo más práctico, pedir lo usual.

—Bienvenidos al The Four Season— escucharon decir—. Soy su mesero, Arthur, y les serviré en su nueva experiencia culinaria— comentó lleno de orgullo y deleite de presentar su tan querido restaurante que con esmero llevo a la sima junto a la ayuda de su amada madre y su amigo Iván.

Alfred al oír ese acento y ese nombre no pudo evitar sacar sus ojos del menú. Alzó la mirada y encontró esos ojos verdes y esas cejan tan conocidas en algún momento de su vida, tantas coincidencias no podían significar otra cosa, pero en su balbuceo no puso evitar sacar a la luz el recordado nombre.

—¿Arthur…? —con un simple susurro bastó para tenerlo nervioso y sin poder pensar en otra cosa que en su más grande incógnita.

—¡oh, que entretenido! bueno...—Sus padres titubearon un poco ájenos al nerviosismo de su hijo encantados por la presentación, pero al igual que Alfred no sabían que pedir.

El mesero al ver las caras algo abrumadas de sus comensales por ordenar algo del variado menú, él hizo lo que le caracterizaba con su galante actitud de caballero y les sugirió:

—Quizá quieran que les sugiera la especialidad de la casa, será una sorpresa y les encantara se los aseguro. Oh, el postre va por mi cuenta —los Jones no pudieron negarse a tal amable oferta. Todo marchaba bien hasta que su primogénito logro salir de su trance y salir con una estupidez acostumbrada de él.

—Bueno —Alfred inspeccionó el menú otra vez inútilmente pues estaba distraído y su cabeza ya había tergiversado algo que pediría antes de la oferta de su camarero- quiero una hamburguesa...

 _aquí va! espero que les guste, la portada me la hará un amiga en cuanto lea este cap jajaja, espero les guste así que cometen y denme sus opiniones para poder continuar y si quieren dar una sugerencia, pues adelante_

 _Un aplauso especial para mi beta NoraHowell ! la mejor siendo explotada._


End file.
